studio_100_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Anubis
THIS PAGE HAS A WIKI OF ITS OWN House of Anubis is a British-Belgian-American TV Show, filmed in Liverpool, which follows a group of ten teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that currently serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It was shown on Nickelodeon and TeenNick. It is based on the Dutch show, Het Huis Anubis. Production History Originally, the show began production in August 2009 under the name Anubis House. The show was sold to Nickelodeon in March 2010. The season was completely refilmed from July 2010 to December 2010 and it premiered on January 1, 2011 in the United States. The season finale aired on February 19, 2011 in the United States. On February 25, 2011, House of Anubis ''premiered in the UK. On March 10, 2011, Nickelodeon announced the second season of ''House of Anubis at its Annual Upfront. It was announced that a new character named Eddie Miller would join the cast, as portrayed by Burkely Duffield. On July 21, 2011, production for Season 2 began in Liverpool. The season was filmed from July 2011 to January 2012. On January 7, 2012, season 2 premiered in the United States. The season consisted of 45 half-hour episodes and the season finale aired on March 9, 2012. Season 3 of House of Anubis ''was first announced on April 16, 2012, which was the same day of the Season 2 premiere in the UK. Nathalia Ramos confirmed that she would not return for season 3 because she wanted to focus on school and finish college. On July 16, 2012, Bobby Lockwood confirmed that he would not return for season 3 of ''House of Anubis, but he would star in the new CBBC series called Wolfblood, which would premiere later that year. On that same day, it was announced that a new character named KT Rush would be introduced in season 3 and she would be portrayed by Alexandra Shipp. On July 26, 2012, it was announced that another new character named Willow Jenks would be introduced; portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. Production began in July 2012 and ended in February 2013. The season premiered on January 3, 2013 in the United States. The season finale later aired on April 11, 2013. On April 15, 2013, the season premiered in the UK. The season ended in the UK on June 7, 2013. On May 21, 2013, Nickelodeon UK announced the first House of Anubis ''special The Touchstone of Ra, which was set to air on June 14, 2013 in the UK. On May 30, 2013, Nickelodeon USA announced that the special would air on TeenNick on June 17, 2013. No official word has been announced on a fourth season. Tim Hopewell, director of the series, began hinting at a fourth season on August 14, 2013 via his Twitter account. He encouraged the fans to demand a fourth season from Nickelodeon, using ''Young Dracula as an example of how fans could bring back a show after its cancellation. The demand for season 4 began on August 16, 2013 with Tim Hopewell playing a major role in the demand of the project. On December 18, 2013, Tim Hopewell reminded fans to keep the faith, saying "it's not long now." hoa1.jpg|House of Anubis (2011-present)|link=nick.com/anubis|linktext=Go deeper into the mystery! hoa4.jpg|Worldwide Hit --- Sibuna all the way! hoa2.jpg|Want more Anubis?|link=facebook.com/HouseofAnubis|linktext=Visit & like "House of Anubis" on Facebook! hoa3.png|Become a true Sibuna!|link=http://www.gopetition.com/petitions/we-want-hoa-season-4.html|linktext=Be a Sibuna & sign this petition! Cast 'Season 1' *Nathalia Ramos *Brad Kavanagh *Jade Ramsey *Ana Mulvoy-Ten *Bobby Lockwood *Tasie Dhanraj *Eugene Simon *Alex Sawyer *Klariza Clayton 'Season 2' *Nathalia Ramos (Final Season) *Brad Kavanagh *Jade Ramsey *Ana Mulvoy-Ten *Bobby Lockwood (Final Season) *Tasie Dhanraj *Eugene Simon *Alex Sawyer *Klariza Clayton *Burkely Duffield (First Appearence) Note: this was the last appearence of Nathalia Ramos, Roger Barclay and Bobby Lockwood. 'Season 3' *Klariza Clayton *Louisa Connolly-Burnham (First Season) *Burkely Duffield *Brad Kavanagh *Tasie Lawrence *Ana Mulvoy-Ten (Final Season) *Jade Ramsey *Alex Sawyer *Eugene Simon *Alexandra Shipp (First Season) *Bobby Llockwood (Guest appearance) Note: this was the last appearence of Ana Mulvoy-Ten 'Reccuring Cast' *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Daniel O'Brien and John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd (Touchstone of Ra) *Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate (Touchstone of Ra) *Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood (Touchstone of Ra) *Claudia Jessie as Sophia Danae (Touchstone of Ra) *Junix Inocian as Hector Cornelian (Touchstone of Ra) *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno Gallery hoa.jpg nina.jpg anubis_house.jpg hoa3.jpg joy_fabian_patricia-hoa.jpg hoa5.jpg hoa7.jpg sarah_and_nina_hoa.jpg hoa9.jpg Mara_Mick_and_Amber.jpg hoa8.jpg ninamartin.jpg nina-chosen-one_hoa.jpg hoa333.jpg patrina.jpg Fabina_Gallery.jpg fabina_clues.jpg mick_campbell_houseofanubis.jpg hoa6.jpg House_of_Anubis.jpg fabina_kiss.jpg Sibuna_House_of_Anubis.jpg|Sibunas in the house! hoa12.jpg victor_corbiere.jpg PattyandJoy.jpg Mara_and_Joy.jpg Nina_Fabian_And_Amber.jpg Amber_and_Fabian.jpg fabina_season2.jpg jerome_clarke_hoa.jpg amfie.jpg Nina_Fabian_Amber_and_Alfie_Spider_web_task_House_of_Anubis.jpg Mick_leaving_the_House_of_Anubis.jpg Fabian_and_Alfie.jpg Mara_and_Jerome.jpg fabina_in_the_attic_hoa.jpg The_Mask_of_Anubis.jpg|'House of Anubis' season 2 finale hoa10.jpg eddie_and_kt.jpg sibunas_season3.jpg eddie_kt.jpg Fabian_Patricia_and_Alfie_House_of_Anubis_season_3_-_The_Reawakening.jpg Jabian_HouseOfAnubis_Season3.jpg amfie-hoa.jpg hoa1314.jpg jara.jpg KT_and_Eddie.jpg Keddie_HOA.jpg hoa0.jpg ktandeddie.jpg hoa11.jpg Eddie_Season3.jpg Category:Studio 100 Category:Anubis Category:Remake